The Impossible is Possible
by Draco-Harry-Lover-1
Summary: Caroline is living her life after her sex show with Klaus in the woods, he promised to not return but after Caroline finds herself pregnant by Klaus Mikaelson, will Klaus stay away? Will he break his promise and come back? There is no Hayley but the Originals are in New Orleans trying to get their kingdom back.
1. Chapter 1

Being a vampire was something Caroline never thought she'd be but she was, Caroline never thought she'd ever say goodbye to Tyler but she did, Caroline never thought she'd ever sleep with Klaus but of course she did. When becoming a vampire Caroline knew she'd never have the one thing she always wanted and that was a family of her home, so how was she sitting on the bathroom floor holding a pregnancy test that says positive? She had no idea. Caroline was so confused and so upset that she texted Bonnie and Stefan since they were who she trusted the most and they wouldn't judge her. She had no idea what to think or to expect but when she heard her friends come into her home, she was thankful for that.

"Caroline?!" Bonnie called out to her.

"Up here!" She called from the bathroom. Footsteps confirmed they were on their way up, a knock later and she opened the door.

"What happened?" Stefan asked worried.

"I don't know how it happened, but it did." Caroline showed them the test and they were both stunned at what they were seeing.

"How is this possible?" Bonnie asked, confused.

"I don't know." She really didn't.

"Does Tyler know?" Stefan asked. Caroline sighed and explained her time with Klaus in the woods when looking for Matt. She felt guilty but she didn't at the same time.

"Wow, so does Klaus know?" Bonnie asked.

"No! I don't even know what this is! Hell I am technically dead I cannot have children." Caroline pointed out what she had been told.

"Give me your hands" Bonnie gestured for her best friend's hands. Caroline gave her hands to Bonnie who grabbed them and gasped before she began to chant in Latin. Caroline didn't know what Bonnie was saying but she knew that it was something to determine what was happening.

"I can hear it" Stefan whispered but Caroline heard him. Bonnie stopped chanting and looked at her friend shocked.

"You're definitely pregnant with Klaus's babies" Bonnie confirmed.

"How the he-wait did you say babies?" Caroline asked stunned.

"You're pregnant with triplets Caroline" Bonnie confessed.

* * *

***In New Orleans***

It has been months since Klaus has come to New Orleans and about two months since his time in the woods with Caroline. Klaus knew that Caroline was someone special but he couldn't break his promise and go back to her. He had promised he'd never return if she confessed how she really felt about him and he was definitely right about what she felt and he was a man of his word. Klaus had been reunited with his long lost older sister Freya and Kol was somehow back from the dead, he should have felt complete but there was definitely something missing. He was interrupted by his older sister Freya.

"Everyone in the family room now, I discovered something important" Freya called to her siblings knowing they heard her. Freya stood in the middle of the family room when Freya seen her siblings come and sit down. She was glad that they all sat down including Nik, he was going to be stunned the most.

"So dear sister, what did you lovely witches find out?" Kol asked.

"Well I have been feeling off lately to which you all know and I made the decision to contact the spirits and what they told me was completely insane but I've felt it." Freya started.

"Well get on with it then." Klaus urged her to continue.

"Niklaus, do you remember someone by the name Caroline Forbes?" Freya asked, to which her younger sister scoffed, Kol chuckled, Elijah and Klaus just seemed confused.

"Yes, why?"

"You both had a moment in the woods two months ago correct?"

"I don't know how you know about that but yes." Klaus never told his siblings.

"It sounds insane what I am about to say, but Nik you were born a werewolf and magic made you a vampire and since breaking the werewolf curse your werewolf side has found itself a mate. To which that is Caroline Forbes." Freya slowly was explaining.

"I knew there was something more to Nik just being fond of her." Rebekah chimed in.

"I knew this already, but are you bringing it up?" Klaus sighed.

"'Cause Nik, according to the spirits Caroline is pregnant with your child." That is when the room went silent and Klaus was the most stunned.

"No, no! That's no-"

"Nik, magic made you a vampire you can still have children but only with your mate to which that is Caroline, whether she is vampire or not." Freya exclaimed.

"Well what else did you find out?" Elijah asked, he had a niece or nephew out there in his brother's mate.

"I was only able to find out she was pregnant, I got blocked when trying to find out more, apparently there is another witch at play but me." Freya answered.

"What kind of witch?" Rebekah asked.

"A Bennett witch."

"Bonnie Bennett, she is Caroline's best friend so obviously Caroline knows about this if Bonnie Bennett is helping her." Klaus put it all together.

"We need to find her and bring her here." Freya pointed out.

"She's in Mystic Falls, I know exactly where to find her." Klaus smirked. Looks like his promise was going to be broken.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline was on her way home from her doctor appointment with Bonnie, she had compelled herself an appointment to confirm her pregnancy to which it was true. She was in fact pregnant with Klaus's baby since she was not only two months but having triplets.

"So do you know when you're going to tell Klaus?" Bonnie asked as she drove to Caroline's house.

"I just found out yesterday and how am I supposed to tell Klaus something like this? He won't believe me, he'll think I am lying or something." Caroline sighed as she put her head against the back of the seat and closed her eyes.

"Well I don't think that would be a problem." Bonnie said as she parked the car in the driveway of Caroline's home. Caroline looked at her best friend confused before Bonnie gestured to behind her and Caroline looked out the window to see Klaus standing there with Kol, Rebekah, Elijah and a unfamiliar blonde woman.

"Oh shit." Caroline muttered. Caroline got out the car with Bonnie following in tow, when Klaus made a move to come closer to Caroline, Bonnie stood in front of her to which Freya stood in front of Klaus.

"I understand you're her best friend but this matter doesn't concern you." Freya basically warned.

"I don't know who you think you are, but this is my town, she is my best friend that I've known since birth and I will always stand by her side to protect her even if it kills me." Bonnie fought and stood her ground.

"And we admire that, but Caroline is pregnant with my brother's child." Rebekah cut in, Caroline was shocked and looked at Bonnie who looked at her best friend stunned.

"Yes we know about the child." Elijah confirmed. Bonnie gave Caroline a small smile before looking at the unfamiliar blonde.

"You a witch?"

"Yes, the name is Freya Mikaelson." Now Bonnie and Caroline were confused and stunned.

"I am the oldest of my siblings, it's a long story that can be told later." Freya continued. Bonnie grabbed Caroline's hand and brought her over to Freya and put her best friend's hand in Freya's to which Freya gasped and dropped almost instantly. "Oh my gosh."

"Freya? Freya what is it?" Klaus asked, finally speaking. Freya looked at Klaus with unshed tears in her eyes, her siblings confused on what Freya felt.

"Klaus, the girl is pregnant with triplets." Freya confirmed.

"Triplets!" Rebekah squealed and ran over to Caroline and was hesitant. "May I?" Rebekah gestured to Caroline's stomach to which she nodded. Rebekah gently put her hand on Caroline's stomach and heard the heart beats. "Oh the heart beats are strong." Rebekah teared up happily.

"I hear them." Kol nodded as he listened.

"Caroline I think you should pack and lets go." Klaus finally getting over the shockness of having not one but three kids on the way.

"What? Why?" Caroline asked confused.

"We're going to New Orleans, tonight." Klaus answered.

"I can't just leave Klaus! My mother doesn't know about this and I'm not leaving my mom here." Caroline refused. Right at that moment she saw her mother's police car pulling up. "Great! Just what I needed." Caroline commented.

"Caroline she has a right to know, she is your mom." Bonnie encouraged. Liz got out of the car and was walking up to her house when she stopped when seeing the Original family.

"Caroline what is going on?" Liz asked. Caroline smiled softly before nodding.

"We need to talk inside mommy." Liz was confused but nodded her head as she walked with her daughter into the house. Everyone including Bonnie waited outside knowing this was a mother/daughter moment.

* * *

***Forty five minutes later***

Liz Forbes opened and slammed the front door of her house as she stared Klaus down.

"You knocked up my baby?!" Liz was pissed.

"Mrs. Forb-" Liz cut him off.

"Don't you dare give me some stupid bullshit okay, that is my daughter, she is all I have left in this world and so are those babies and if anything happens to my baby and my grandchildren I will personally come down to New Orleans and chop off your penis." Liz said in all seriousness. Kol and Rebekah laughed while Freya and Elijah simply smiled in amusement but Klaus understood.

"I won't let anything happen to them Liz, you have my word." Liz scoffed.

"Your word means nothing when my daughter and my grandbabies are involved." Liz pointed out. "Caroline come out here!" Liz instructed her daughter, who slowly came outside. "Are you going with him? Back to New Orleans?" Liz asked sad but understood.

"I can't leave you here mom."

"Honey, my whole life all I wanted was kids and after having you I knew that nothing and no one could compare to how much love and joy I felt when the nurses put you in my arms for the first time, I will always be here if you need me and you know that." Liz shed a few tears.

"Will you come with me?" Caroline asked crying now. Liz walked over to the porch and took a seat and gestured for Caroline to do the same.

"As a mother I will always support whatever decision you make, even if I think it's a bad one but these babies deserve to be with their father as well and I know Klaus doesn't want to stay here and deep down neither do you. As for me going with you, I have a town to protect but I will always visit you and these babies whenever you want me to." Liz kissed her daughter's head.

"You're always welcome Mrs. Forbes." Elijah had to let Liz know that she was also family considering she was Caroline's mother.

"See, I'll always see you whenever you want me to but if you do go with Klaus I need you to promise me a few things?" Liz had to point out.

"And what is that?" Caroline asked with a smile on her face.

"I want at least one phone call a day so I know how you're doing, now you can call me more then once but at least once." Liz and Caroline laughed. "I want pictures and updates on your appointments when it comes to the babies and I want to be there when they're born. Even if I have to come a month or two in advance, I want to be there standing next to you holding your hand watching as these babies grace the world with their presence." Liz instructed to which Caroline nodded.

"Done, you know I would've done all of those things anyway." Caroline replied.

"And if you miss a phone call I will drive my ass down to New Orleans and I will shoot people until I find you and make sure you're safe." everyone laughed.

"You would do that Liz." Bonnie pointed out.

"Yes my mother would." Caroline agreed.

"Damn straight I will, no one hurts my baby and gets away with it." Liz said.

"If it helps Caroline, I'll go with you." Bonnie volunteered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think a life outside of Mystic Falls will be good for me." Bonnie confirmed.

"Well it's settled, you should pack." Rebekah instructed to which Caroline nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been three weeks since Caroline and Bonnie uprooted their lives to go to New Orleans and to say Caroline was impressed was an understatement. The city life here was beyond amazing and was truly beautiful and she knew that there was definitely more to come, she sat in her room with Bonnie on her Queen sized bed watching a movie. It was something that they haven't done in a while and now that she was pregnant it meant she had a lot of time. As their movie What's your Number? Played Caroline felt little swirls in her stomach and simply rubbed her belly but when a sharp pain was felt Caroline flinched.

"Owe." Caroline said.

"What's the matter?" Bonnie asked worried.

"I don't know, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach for a brief moment." Caroline explained. The door opened and a smiling Rebekah and a smirking Kol were shown.

"Look what we brought the triplets." Rebekah said as Kol brought in a stroller for three babies. Caroline smiled before she felt the pain again and held her stomach.

"Owe." Rebekah and Kol's faces went to worry.

"What is it?" Kol asked.

"Caroline has been feeling a sharp pain in her stomach" Bonnie said as she went to grab some herbs from her bag.

"Owe!" Caroline said as the next one hurt more and she spotted some blood. "Bonnie!" Caroline cried out. Rebekah and Kol seen the blood.

"Bekah get Nik!" Kol picked up Caroline.

"Bring her to my room now!" Bonnie instructed to which Kol nodded and ran at human speed with a crying Caroline in his arms. Bonnie created a circle with candles. "Stand with her in the middle" Kol nodded and kept his hold on Caroline as Bonnie began chanting. Caroline held onto Kol like her life depended on it.

"Kol are my babies going to die?" Caroline asked, her voice shaking.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to my nieces or nephews" Kol reassured as he continued to hold her bridal style when another sharp pain hit and Caroline screamed in pain.

* * *

***With Klaus***

Klaus was with Freya and Elijah walking the streets, they had just finished meeting with a werewolf pack that had offered their alliance to Klaus and his family. It took some time but Klaus knew that they would agree eventually and they finally had.

"So are you alright Nik?" Freya asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Klaus was confused.

"Well you're the big bad Hybrid who is aiming for his throne back and you now have three kids on the way, it has to be stressful."

"I will admit I was weary at first but I always knew Caroline was my mate when I first seen her, she just has this pure white light around her that is beyond alluring and with me being the darkest being of all, she never is one to take what I do lightly. She tests me a lot and whenever someone else fights me back or yells at me I kill them instantly, but not her. She fights to make sure she is heard if it is the last thing she'll do and it's absolutely endearing." Klaus explained.

"Yeah she looks like someone who won't take your bullshit lightly." Freya pointed out as she laughed.

"No she won't, believe me I've tried and she literally will punch me in the face like she once did." Klaus replied with a grin.

"Wait, she punched you?" Elijah asked, now highly amused.

"Yup, right in the jaw and I didn't attack her, I just couldn't." Klaus answered.

"You love her." It wasn't a question, more a statement. Klaus turned to look at his sister and brother.

"I'd die for her." They both were shocked but the moment was ruined by Rebekah.

"You need to come with me quickly back home."

"What happened? Is Caroline alright?" Klaus asked worried and about to run.

"I don't know, Caroline was complaining of a sharp pain in her stomach and then she screamed in pain and there was blood coming from her woman hood, it looks bad." Rebekah said as Klaus took off and being the loyal siblings they were, followed after him. It didn't take long to get back to the mansion and when Klaus opened the door he was met with screams of Caroline, Klaus and his siblings ran up the stairs and reached the room of Bonnie Bennett. When entering they saw Kol holding Caroline bridal style in the middle of a circle of candles as Bonnie chanted her heart out. Klaus tried to get inside the circle but it wouldn't let him enter.

"What is going on?" Klaus asked Kol.

"According to the witch someone is trying to kill these babies and Bonnie can't stop the spell or they will succeed." Kol answered as he held a screaming and sobbing Caroline. Freya looked at the spell that Bonnie was doing and grabbed the Bennett witch's hands and all Bonnie did was look before Freya began chanting, the fire rose high from the candles and Caroline could feel the pain slowing down more and more with the help of Freya. Not long after did the pain stop and the flames lowered back to normal.

"We need to place a protective spell on Caroline quick before the witches try to kill the babies again." Freya explained as Bonnie flipped through a few pages. "Kol lay her in the circle and get out of it" Kol nodded as he gently laid Caroline down and got out of the circle that Bonnie and Freya entered and linked hands as they once again chanted. Caroline watched the flames around her rise once more and lasted for at least a minute before they blew out. "It's done, no one can hurt the babies anymore in the womb." Freya reassured.

"Who the hell was doing this?" Rebekah asked relieved but angry.

"Hold that thought, Bonnie and I have to check and make sure nothing bad happened." Freya and Bonnie placed their hands on Caroline's stomach and once again chanted before it was over.

"The babies are all fine, although one baby was close to dying, Caroline needs blood to heal them on the inside that way they become stronger within." Bonnie instructed to which Rebekah nodded and left and came back with blood bags to which Caroline sucked them all dry within a matter of three minutes.

"Damn you were hungry." Kol said amused.

"I'm feeding for four now." Caroline retorted to which everyone laughed.

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to know the genders?" Caroline was confused.

"I thought it was too early?"

"Well the babies are giving off an essence if you'd like to know, we can always wait until they're more developed to be able to give you a more accurate reading?" Freya cut in. Caroline looked at Klaus before her friends.

"I want to wait, I want to be accurate then a guess, if Klaus is okay with that?"

"I'd like it to be accurate as well." Klaus replied to which Bonnie and Freya nodded to.

"But I'm the aunt and would love to know." Rebekah tried, she really did.

"No." both Bonnie and Freya shook their head to which Rebekah whined at, which everyone laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

After the incident that happened almost three months ago with witches trying to kill Caroline and Klaus's babies, Bonnie and Freya placed a protection spell around the house just in case there was anyone unwanted willing to sneak in and kill Caroline. Only those who the Originals invited in were aloud, no one not human or species could enter the house without invitation. Caroline waited for Freya and Bonnie to return from a witch meeting, yes a witch meeting. The two witches helped out new witches who wanted to control their powers and Caroline thought it was amazing but she was getting antsy because today was the day she was going to find out what she was having. She looked like a whale now so she knew the genders wouldn't be hard to miss. Caroline was home alone talking to her mother.

"So when do you find out?" Liz asked excited.

"Today, waiting for Bonnie and Freya to return home." Caroline was really excited being almost six months pregnant and not knowing her babies genders was killing her but she wanted to be sure.

"Well I want to know so I can start baby shopping." Liz instructed.

"You know I will call." Caroline laughed and then she heard Freya and Bonnie about to come in. "They're here, have to go, will call when I know." Liz wished Caroline good luck before hanging up and Caroline rushed to meet the witches at the door with a smile.

"Guessing someone wants to know the genders of her babies?" Freya asked as she closed the door.

"Yes, I want to know because I bought these cute balloons both blue and pink and since Klaus, Rebekah, Kol and Elijah aren't here-" she was cut off by Elijah.

"Oh I have returned." Elijah said coming from the back of the house smirking. Caroline nodded.

"Well since Kol, Rebekah and Klaus aren't here I thought that I could find out the genders and put the right color balloon in three boxes so they can open it and find out the genders that way." Caroline explained excitedly.

"Aw that is a cute idea Care." Bonnie complimented.

"I know! So I want to know so I can put that in motion." Caroline nodded.

"Follow us, Elijah want to come?" Freya asked.

"Yes." Elijah nodded as he followed the three ladies. Setting up what needed to be set up, the witches chanted with a hand on Caroline's stomach and it didn't take long for them to stop and Bonnie looked at Caroline with a smile.

"Well?" Caroline asked nervously. Freya and Bonnie looked at one another before Bonnie allowed Freya to tell Caroline, Elijah who stood next to Caroline was curious and kind of antsy as well.

"Congratulations Caroline, you're having all girls." Freya smiled with tears in her eyes, Caroline sobbed tears of joy.

"Girls? They're all girls?" Caroline held her stomach fondly.

"Yes." Bonnie nodded, smiling for her friend. Caroline looked at Elijah who had some unshed tears in his eyes as he smiled at her before sending a nod her way.

"We need to do the set up for the others." Caroline broke the moment, giddy with excitement.

* * *

***An hour later***

Klaus returned home with a bickering Rebekah and Kol and just wanted to put them in a box for how annoying they are.

"Would you two shut up already?!" Klaus shouted as he entered the living room where three large boxes sat and Caroline, Elijah, Freya and Bonnie patiently waiting.

"Ooo! Presents!" Kol said happily.

"No, these are not presents, these boxes contain two balloons each of the genders that I am having. Since the three of you were not home to witness Freya and Bonnie do the spell, I thought to do a little gender reveal." Caroline explained with a smile.

"You did the spell without me?" Klaus asked bummed.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to surprise you, but you can open one box, Rebekah will open a box as will Kol." Caroline apologized. Rebekah smiled and grabbed a box she wanted to open.

"Are you ready Nik? I am, I want to know if at least one of them is a niece." Rebekah was really excited. Klaus smirked before he nodded and Rebekah squealed before she ripped the tape off, before she opened the flaps she took a deep breath before opening them and two pink balloons flew to the ceiling to which Rebekah screamed. "I got a niece!"

"Damn Bekah calm down." Kol said, Klaus gestured for Kol to go ahead, Klaus wanted to open his last and he was still processing him having a daughter and was happy about it. Kol grabbed the box closest to him and ripped the tape off and hesitantly opened the flaps before two more pink balloons flew to the ceiling and Rebekah screamed again. "Caroline there better at least one boy in that stomach of yours, Nik hurry up and open the other one, I can't bare to listen to Rebekah scream again!" Kol really wanted a nephew and Rebekah stood next to Kol giddy as Klaus grabbed the box and ripped the tape before undoing the flaps and out came the pink balloons.

**"YES! ALL GIRLS! WOOHOO!"** Rebekah shouted as she ran around the house singing 'I'm having all nieces' over and over again. Kol grabbed the closest box and threw it against the wall.

**"SHUT UP BEKAH!"** Kol shouted as he ran after his sister and all was heard through the mansion was laughter and curses. Klaus shook his head as he looked at Caroline. Elijah excused himself and Freya and Bonnie left the almost parents alone.

"So we're having daughters?" Klaus asked as he held Caroline's growing stomach.

"You're having three little princesses Klaus." Caroline teared up and Klaus lifted his head to look at Caroline and he smirked at her.

"Every King needs his heirs, but there is something missing." Klaus said.

"What?" Caroline was confused.

"Every King needs his Queen." Klaus's eyes bore into Caroline's and she was at a lost for words.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been almost two weeks since Klaus talked about how he needed a Queen since he had his heirs and Caroline has been avoiding him by pretending to be sick but she played it well, she waited two days before she began saying she wasn't feeling well. The only one who knew the truth was Bonnie and she wasn't going to say anything to anyone. A knock on Caroline's door was heard and she looked to see Elijah peaking in.

"Hello, how are you feeling today?" Elijah asked coming in fully and shutting the door.

"I feel better then yesterday so that is a start." Caroline answered.

"Well that is good news, Freya thinks it's because of the fact you're carrying three children which would make sense. Are you eating a good amount?" Elijah asked.

"I've been eating like I'm a whale." Caroline joked to which Elijah cracked a smile, he gestured to him sitting down on the bed and she moved over so he could sit.

"Well you're eating for four now and I am so happy that you brought happiness to this family again Caroline, I really appreciate you for sticking with us and allowing us to be there for you and these babies." Elijah thanked her.

"Children need their family." Caroline said with a smile. There was a knock on the door and Rebekah showed her face.

"Are you feeling okay to come downstairs?"

"Why what happened?" Caroline asked worried.

"It's a surprise." Rebekah said with a smile. Caroline nodded and Elijah helped Caroline off the bed as she wobbled out her bedroom with the two Mikaelsons' behind her as she made her way down the stairs. When she reached the bottom step Rebekah pointed her in the direction of the living room and the moment she stepped into the living room her face broke into a smile when seeing her mom there.

"Mommy" Caroline said through the tears as Liz ran to her and hugged her baby.

"Surprise!" Liz said to her daughter. Caroline hugged her mother like her life depended on it and when they pulled away Liz held Caroline's stomach. "You look beautiful." Liz complimented.

"I feel like a whale." Caroline laughed.

"You're pregnant all pregnant woman feel that way." Liz exclaimed.

"How?"

"Well Bonnie called me after I found out I was having all granddaughters and she set this up with the Mikaelsons." Liz explained. Caroline looked at Bonnie and the Mikaelson family and smiled her thanks.

"Well I'm happy you're here." Caroline said to her mom.

"Me too." Liz felt her granddaughters kick and she smiled. "They're kicking."

"Yeah they have been kicking a lot lately." Caroline said as she felt them all kicking and with one powerful kick Caroline hissed in pain. "Damn that kick hurt" Caroline held her stomach, with another powerful kick Caroline laughed a little bit through the pain. "Ow."

"Caroline are you okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah they're really kicking me right now-Ow!" Caroline hissed in pain. "I think I need to s-" Caroline didn't finish her sentence before she was falling on the ground unconscious. Klaus got to her before she fell and hurt herself or the babies.

"What happened?!" Liz asked worried.

"I don't know, Nik get her to her room now." Freya instructed to which Klaus lifted her up and flashed to her room with Bonnie and Freya running after him. The witches came inside and dismissed Klaus who didn't want to leave but after threats Klaus reluctantly left the room. After figuring out what was happening, Caroline woke up confused but she knew something was happening. Freya left the room to see everyone standing there.

"What is happening?" Liz asked.

"Caroline's going into labor." Freya confessed.

"She's only seven months." Liz reminded her.

"But she also is having triplets Liz."

"So what do we do? What do you need?" Rebekah asked excited.

"Water and blankets but there is something you all should know."

"What?" Klaus asked.

"The children Caroline is carrying, they're tribrids." Freya started.

"Tri-what?" Liz asked.

"They're half witch, half vampire and half werewolf." Freya answered. "They're very powerful and Caroline won't survive the birth." Freya finished. Liz sobbed when she heard her daughter was going to die. "Caroline understands and wants to bring them into the world even if it costs her, her life" Freya knew Caroline and knew the vampire would want her children to have a chance more then her. "Rebekah get what I need so I can bring these babies out." Freya instructed as she came back inside to where Caroline laid stubborn for knowing that she was about to give her life for her daughters. The Mikaelsons and Liz came in and Liz went straight to her daughter.

"Mom it's going to be okay." Caroline said through tears.

"You're going to be gone that is not okay." Liz replied.

"But my girls have a chance at a life, that is all I want for them." Caroline explained. "Mom promise me you won't hate them for me dying." Caroline sobbed.

"They're my blood I could never hate them." Liz kissed her daughter's hand. Caroline felt a sharp pain as soon as Rebekah came in with what Freya needed.

"Caroline you're almost there, I need you to start pushing when I say, Bonnie get the blankets ready." Freya instructed as she set Caroline up for birth. Klaus joined Caroline at her other side and held her hand.

"I'm so sorry." he apologized.

"It's not your fault, these babies are going to need you. Make sure you tell them only good things about me." Caroline teased. Klaus chuckled as he nodded through the tears. Caroline felt another pain and then Freya speaking.

"Push now Caroline." Caroline through her fear pushed for what felt like hours but was only about twenty minutes. Caroline tiredly pushed two more times before a crying baby was born. Freya placed the first born into a blanket and handed her to Bonnie to which Bonnie wiped her off before handing her to Rebekah's arms who gladly held her. Caroline was able to rest for a couple of seconds before she felt the familiar pain and began pushing out baby number two. Caroline thought her first born looked beautiful and couldn't wait to lay eyes on her other baby. Three minutes later and more cries were heard and like baby number one, Freya handed the crying baby to Bonnie who wiped her off and handed her to Elijah even if he was nervous holding a newborn baby. Caroline felt her eyes closing before Liz shook her awake.

"Honey you need to stay awake to push out your last daughter" Liz was scared but she wanted her granddaughter to be born before her baby died.

"I'm tired." Caroline's hands began to go grey and Klaus shook her.

"I know love but you need to push her out, with everything you have left you have to push out our daughter." Klaus said through tears. Caroline nodded and felt the pain once more and began pushing as Freya instructed. Caroline used whatever strength she had left and pushed out her last daughter and as she heard the cries, Caroline took her final breath before her body went grey. Liz and Bonnie cried as Caroline took her last breath and Klaus kissed Caroline's hand as he felt a piece of him die. Klaus knew he had daughters to think about but his heart was with his dead true love.

"Nik" Freya said through tears. "Do you want to hold your daughter?" Klaus simply nodded as he grabbed his last born daughter and realized she looked just like Caroline and kissed her forehead as he sat down in a rocking chair as Bonnie and Liz cried over Caroline's corpse.

"Do you have names?" Rebekah asked.

"Caroline and I were going to talk about it when she got better." Klaus answered as he looked at his daughter that looked like Caroline. Klaus heard Bonnie stop crying and look at Freya who sensed something.

"Liz move away from Caroline." Freya instructed.

"What?"

"Now Liz!" Bonnie shouted to her best friend's mother as Liz moved Freya took the spot where Liz was at.

"What's happening?" Klaus asked.

"The baby, the last one who came out did something." Freya said as Klaus handed his daughter to Kol to hold.

"Did what?" Klaus asked confused. That's when Klaus seen it, Caroline's once grey skin was beginning to gain it's color once more and the Originals were shocked at what they were seeing.

"She turned Caroline into a hybrid." Bonnie answered. At that moment Caroline woke up with a gasp of air, eyes ember and veins under her eyes. Caroline Forbes was reborn into a hybrid.


	6. Chapter 6

Caroline was still gasping for breath as Bonnie and her mother hugged her. She was worn out from pushing out three babies and still covered in her own blood. Caroline looked at her best friend.

"What happened?" Caroline asked confused.

"You died Care, but your last baby is the reason you're still alive." Bonnie eased into this.

"What? How?"

"She turned you into a hybrid, you're like Klaus." Bonnie answered. Caroline looked around still confused.

"I'm not a werewolf though, how?" Caroline was so confused.

"Magic Caroline." Was all Freya said. "Why don't you take a shower, feed and then see the babies?" Freya suggested. When Caroline had woken up with a breath of life, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol took the girls out of the room just in case something happened.

"No, I want to see my daughters!" Caroline said frantically but Klaus was at her side.

"Caroline, you can see them after you're cleaned okay? We're not keeping them from you love, but you need to get washed off and then see the girls with a fresher head." Klaus tried to convince her. She wanted to protest she did, but she felt the stickiness of her own blood on her legs and knew he was right. Nodding her head in defeat, Klaus left the room to join his daughters as Freya along with Bonnie and Liz helped Caroline into the shower. Caroline felt the warm water on her skin and she watched as the blood came off her body and down the drain. The new mother was in the shower for at least forty-five minutes making sure all the blood and death was off of her. Stepping out with a towel around her, she saw three blood bags on the sink and wiped the mirror down. Looking into the mirror she felt the hunger come over her and she seen her ember eyes. Her once red eyes were gone and it was definitely true what Bonnie had told her. Sighing and ripping into the blood bags and draining them all dry, Caroline stepped into her room and went to her closet and found something to wear. She decided to wear a pair of pink pajama pants and a matching pink t-shirt. She made sure to put on a bra since Elijah and Kol were going to be there and she didn't want to insult anyone. Caroline got dressed and brushed her hair out before going into the nursery Klaus had designed for their daughters. The same daughters Caroline needed to come up with names for. Caroline got to the door and pushed it open and everyone turned to look at her.

"Caroline they're precious." Bonnie complimented. Caroline walked over to the crib closest to her and took a peak inside. Caroline smiled through her tears as she seen that she looked just like her and Klaus.

"She was your second born." Rebekah said to the mother of her nieces. Caroline kissed her little girl's head before she moved over to the next crib where she seen a little girl who looked just like Klaus.

"She was the first born." Elijah informed Caroline. Caroline kissed her head as well before going to the final crib and seeing a baby that looked just like her.

"Holy crap! She looks just like I did." Caroline mentioned.

"Yes I know, she is definitely your twin." Liz laughed. Caroline smiled at the little girl and kissed her head as well before looking at Freya.

"Thank you for getting them out safely."

"They're blood, I wouldn't have it any other way." Freya replied.

"Still, thank you. I don't know what I'd do if any of them died." Caroline looked at her last born daughter.

"We should think of names?" Klaus suggested. Caroline nodded as she looked at him.

"Can everyone give us time to think of names?" Everyone nodded and the witches put up a spell so no one could hear the new parents speaking about names. Caroline looked to Klaus. "What do you think?" Klaus walked over to their first born and stared at her and Caroline joined him at his side.

"Fate brought us here and through my thousand years I've always hoped to find my happy ending even through all the bad things in life. So I like the name Hope." Klaus looked at Caroline who smiled and nodded.

"I like it, Hope Freya Mikaelson." Caroline watched as Klaus smiled at the last name.

"Mikaelson?"

"Well unless you want them to have my last name?" Caroline playfully shrugged and he shook his head.

"Mikaelson is better, no offense." Caroline playfully rolled her eyes before they moved to their second born daughter and the parents looked her over.

"I like Josette."

"That's a good name, Josette Bonnie Mikaelson." Caroline looked at Klaus at her best friend being honored.

"You want her middle name to be Bonnie?"

"Well I don't want her middle name to be Elena" Klaus scoffed to which Caroline playfully hit him and they went over to their last born daughter. This one was a hard one but Klaus got an idea and spoke. "Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth?"

"After her grandmother." Caroline smiled and nodded.

"Elizabeth Rebekah Mikaelson." The parents nodded and knew that they had to bring everyone back in so they could officially meet the triplets.

"Can we just sit here for a bit with the triplets before we let them in? I just want to spend time with my four favorite girls." Klaus asked, Caroline looked at him and nodded and put her head on his shoulder.

* * *

***Two hours later***

Caroline and Klaus had two very peaceful hours with their daughters, they slept soundlessly and it was something that was shocking for a newborn but Caroline knew the crying would come later. They decided their family has waited long enough and as soon as Klaus opened the door, he heard whooshing and his siblings in front of him and the sounds of footsteps running up the stairs from Bonnie, Freya, and Liz.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked looking at his siblings.

"What? Its been two hours." Rebekah didn't see the big deal. Klaus rolled his eyes and walked back into the room with everyone following him. Caroline stood at the middle crib that held her first born. Caroline moved so everyone could surround the crib with interest on the babies names.

"So do we have names?" Rebekah asked excited.

"Yes Bex" Klaus sighed.

"The crib you're all surrounding, we decided to name her Hope Freya Mikaelson." Freya looked at Caroline and Klaus.

"Really? You gave her my name?" Freya had some unshed tears.

"Yes we did sister." Klaus gestured to their second born to which everyone moved over towards. Klaus decided to take the reign on this one.

"We decided to give our second daughter the name Josette Bonnie Mikaelson." Klaus spoke and Bonnie looked at her best friend and cried. Bonnie hugged Caroline and the blonde returned the hug.

"You didn't have to do that." Bonnie told her.

"Honestly, Klaus gave her the middle name Bonnie." Caroline confessed. Bonnie pulled away and looked at Klaus who simply shrugged.

"You've helped Caroline through this entire pregnancy, you've been her best friend and faithful to her. I am honored to have my daughter named after someone as special as you Bonnie. I have done a lot of horrible things but even through those unforgivable moments you stayed and showed that you will do anything to protect Caroline and my kids. You needed to be honored." Klaus explained to Bonnie. Bonnie nodded and smiled.

"Thank you." Bonnie said truthfully.

"Okay now that, that is over onto our last child." Caroline wiped some tears and went over to her last daughter's crib as did everyone else. "Everyone meet our last born Elizabeth Rebekah Mikaelson." Rebekah heard her name and began to bounce with excitement.

"Outside Bekah." Elijah ordered. Rebekah ran out there door and closed it and the next thing heard was. "YES! THEY NAMED A BABY AFTER ME! YES!" And then heard Rebekah running around the house happily. Bonnie nodded her head.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be the highlight of my life." Bonnie spoke as she slowly walked out the door, Caroline laughing her head off. Liz tapped Caroline and she looked at her mother.

"You didn't have to name your daughter after me." Even though Liz was excited.

"I love you the most besides my daughters, little Lizzie needs to know that her grandmother is the best." Caroline smiled. The mother and daughter duo hugged one another.

* * *

***Two weeks later***

Caroline was out and about with Bonnie getting some shopping done, her mother had sadly went home to Mystic Falls and Caroline was raising her kids with Klaus and his family along with Bonnie.

"So Elena knows." Bonnie mentioned to Caroline.

"Oh yeah? How did she take it?" Caroline asked as they walked out of a clothing store with bags.

"She was upset." Bonnie answered. Caroline sighed as she shook her head.

"Believe me she has every right to be upset but my girls are here, there is nothing she can do about it." Caroline pointed out, before Bonnie could say anything Caroline's neck was snapped and she fell lifeless to the ground. Bonnie felt the wind around her begin to pick up as she controlled it.

"I wouldn't do that witch, I'll kill her." The man said. Bonnie recognized him as Marcel. The same Marcel the Originals were trying to over power and regain the city. Bonnie stopped the magic before she felt a sharp pain in her neck and darkness took over her.

"Grab them both but give me the blondes' phone." Marcel ordered to his men. Getting handed Caroline's phone, he looked for Klaus's name and sent a text. _'Sorry Klaus, I am done being a puppet in your games. I am young and cannot be tied down to you and your family no longer. Bye Niklaus.'_ Marcel smirked as he sent the text and watched as his men took the girls and loaded them into the car. Marcel knew this was going to be a fun day. For him.


	7. Chapter 7

Klaus had been trying to get young Lizzie to calm down when his phone went off. He was bouncing her to try and keep her at peace while he took out his phone with his free hand and opened it to see a text from Caroline. Smirking as he opened it and read it. The smile on his face disappeared and was kind of angry.

"What happened?" Elijah asked. Klaus silently handed the phone over to Elijah as he held his daughter. Elijah silently read it and was confused. "This makes no sense."

"She left, what other sense is there?" Klaus asked as he tried getting Lizzie to calm down.

"Wait here." Elijah left to go get his siblings. He returned not even five minutes later with a confused Freya, a pissed Rebekah, and frowning Kol.

"How dare she leave?!" Rebekah shouted and Klaus shushed her since Elizabeth was still crying.

"But it makes no sense." Elijah said again.

"It really doesn't." Freya agreed.

"She left." Rebekah pointed out.

"But without the girls? Rebekah everyone here knows how loving and protective Caroline has been since she was not only pregnant and now they're here, so why would she leave and not take the girls with her? Now if the girls were missing then I would say she left but there is no way she abandoned these kids." Freya pointed out.

"Our dear sister is right, Caroline was so happy to be a mother, she wouldn't just leave without them." Elijah continued.

"So what are you saying?" Kol asked. Freya took the phone and read the message again. She reread it multiple times before looking at Elijah.

"Didn't she leave with Bonnie to go shopping?" Freya asked.

"Yes, why?" Elijah asked.

"Because no where in this text does it say Bonnie and I are leaving, it just indicates that she was leaving but there is no mention of Bonnie here and Bonnie never came back to tell us." Freya answered.

"That is true."

"And never have I once heard Caroline call Nik, Niklaus. She's always called him Klaus or jackass." Freya continued.

"That is also true" Elijah agreed.

"So what are you saying?" Klaus asked, Lizzie finally calmed down.

"I think something happened and Caroline is in trouble along with Bonnie." Freya answered.

"If that is true, I'm killing whoever took her." Klaus was getting angry.

"Nik calm down while you hold your daughter." Rebekah tried to keep Klaus calm. Klaus was trying to keep calm so he didn't hurt his daughter.

"It's hard to keep calm when the mother of my children is missing." Klaus spat back. Lizzie was still whining in Klaus's arms.

"I will try a locator spell on the girls and see if I can find them." Freya said before she left.

* * *

Caroline was sore, mostly her neck was sore but so was her body. She woke up and flinched at the light above her, she saw that she chained to a giant piece of marble since she was laying on her back but they were laced with vervain since she felt her wrists and ankles burning. When she turned her head she saw Bonnie chained to the wall.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Where are we?" Caroline asked confused.

"I have no idea but it looks like we're under ground." Bonnie answered.

"Klaus is going to be so damn mad." Caroline pointed out.

"The guy who took us Marcel text Klaus from your phone telling him how you were leaving him." Bonnie mentioned. Caroline tried to get out but she yelled in pain.

"My babies, he has to know that it was a lie!" Caroline replied frantically.

"I don't know Caroline, I just don't know." Bonnie said. There was a noise and in walked a dark guy with a smile.

"You're both awake, great! My name is Marcel Gerard and you must be Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett."

"Why are we here?" Caroline asked pissed.

"Well you're here since Klaus loves you and she is here because she was with you." he answered.

"They will find us." Caroline said to Marcel.

"No they won't, Klaus has abandonment issues and I played on the heartstrings on a man who never forgives." Marcel replied with a chuckle.

"You're a monster." Caroline still continued to get out but hissed in pain.

"That may be true, now I have to go, I have to pretend to help Klaus look for you. Quite ironic really, he'll be looking for you and not suspect a damn thing." Marcel replied with a smile before he walked out the room. Caroline began to sob.

"Care it will be okay." Bonnie tried to calm her from her place on the wall.

"No it won't, I will never see my babies again." Caroline continued to sob.

"Yes you will and you will get to see them grow and become gorgeous young woman, I promise." Bonnie tried to reassure her.


End file.
